Juego Sucio
by Carito357
Summary: "Kufufu... Vongola, Vongola" Mukuro rió suavemente. "Sabes que el trato no te perjudificará en absoluto, ¿por qué insistes en negarte? O es que... ¿en verdad pensabas que iba a consentirte no aceptar?"


_**"Juego Sucio"**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_ a mí no me pertenecen, sino a su autora Akira Amano. Tan sólo los utilizo para plasmar situaciones e ideas incoherentes que aparecen en mi cabecita cuando no puedo dormir. ¡Ah! ¿Y lo mejor? ¡Trabajan gratis! —Claro que a mí tampoco me pagan, pero es un detalle...

**_ Capítulo único.**

—Kufufufu~

La risa del guardián sacó al joven Vongola de su ensimismamiento. La había escuchado cientos de veces ya, pero incluso así no lograba evitar la sensación de escalofríos que recorría su cuerpo cada vez—. Entonces, Tsunayoshi, ¿cerramos el trato?

—Y-yo... —El castaño titubeó, evitando los orbes heterocromáticos que fijamente le miraban. Mukuro no se molestó en ocultar su creciente sonrisa, causando incluso mayor incomodidad en él—. N-no lo sé...

Ante los ojos del ilusionista, el pequeño Vongola realmente se veía vulnerable en aquel lúgubre ambiente. Apenas iluminado por unas cuantas velas alrededor de la habitación que, más que iluminar tenuemente, resaltaban las sombras del lugar. No debía de extrañarle; después de todo, ése era su territorio y el Vongola su presa.

Tsuna no pudo más que tragar dificultosamente cuando la presencia del ex-convicto se acercó galantemente al asiento que ocupaba. Y tampoco pudo más que retroceder su cuerpo hasta el respaldo del sillón cuando el ilusionista con sus brazos le aprisionó contra éste—. Deberías de estar más seguro de tus decisiones, ¿no dicen que serás el jefe de la familia en unos años? —cuestionó con mofa, al momento de acercar peligrosamente su rostro al del castaño.

—Eso es lo que siempre dice Reborn —contestó cerrando los ojos, escabulléndose por debajo de su temporal prisión hasta el otro extremo del asiento—. Además, Gokudera ya me advirtió sobre...

—¿Sobre...? —preguntó impaciente, aunque perfectamente conocía la respuesta. Una pequeña mueca apareció sobre su antes burlona sonrisa, y unas de sus finas cejas se elevó. Pasó un breve momento en que Mukuro notó que su invitado no contestaría, se permitió proseguir—. Kufufu~ Vongola, Vongola... —llamó a la vez que una pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios. Se posicionó al lado de Tsuna, quien por instinto se aun más al borde del asiento—, ¿en verdad aún dudas de mi palabra? Prometo que esto no te perjudicará a ti en absoluto...

—Pero, ¿y qué hay de los demás? —El chico de ojos acaramelados devolvió una mirada retadora al ilusionista—. Debe alguna otra forma...

El pequeño Vongola se relajó al notar un leve gesto, según interpretó él, de compasión por parte del mayor. Aunque realmente se asemejaba más a una resignación momentánea cuando el de azulados cabellos soltó también un suspiro y relajó los hombros. Hundiéndose en el sofá—. Realmente, es una lástima que continúes pensando así —comentó sin alterar el tono burlón de su voz.

—Bien... entonces... —El castaño hizo ademán de levantarse. De inmediato una multitud de flores blancas florecidas crecieron en la habitación. Dirigió una mirada de horror a su compañero cuando los tallos y pétalos lo aprisionaron en su lugar— ¿Qué...

—¡Oh! Pero debes recordar también, Tsunayoshi —susurró el ilusionista usando su tersa voz, similar al ronroneo de un felino. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tsuna al sentir el frío metal del tridente rozar su cuello—, aún no puedes irte, ¿o en verdad creías que iba a consentir una negación de tu parte? —sentenció Mukuro al momento que su ojo carmín brilló intensamente.

* * *

—¡Décimo! —Gokudera corrió presuroso por los largos pasillos de Kokuyo Land. Sus pasos produciendo eco en el lugar. Temía por la integridad da su jefe en aquel sitio, incluso más de lo usual imaginando quien le acompañaba. Se regañó mentalmente por permitirle ir ahí... ¡Era prácticamente entrar en la boca del lobo! Un lobo arrogante, molestoso, cabeza de piña y aparentemente obsesionado con "poseer" el cuerpo del próximo jefe Vongola.

Sin delicadeza alguna, azotó la puerta que daba acceso al salón principal. Una sonrisa sardónica fue su bienvenida—. Oh~ —musitó Mukuro con fingida sorpresa, entrelazando sus dedos—. Finalmente llegas, Gokudera Hayato. Tu turno está por empezar.

El joven de plateados cabellos ignoró el comentario del ilusionista, y la obvia burla con que fue dicho. Avanzó con cautela por la habitación hasta detenerse en el lugar donde un castaño observaba en silencio el suelo—. H-hola, Gokudera-kun... —saludó Tsuna con una vocecita nerviosa.

—¡Décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —tomó por los hombros al chico, preocupado. La expresión en el rostro del ilusionista indicaba cuán divertido le era verlo desconcertado—. Mukuro, bastardo... ¡¿qué le hiciste al décimo? —interrogó de forma hostil, encarando de frente al mencionado.

—Oya, ¿por qué tan brusco? ¿Ésa es la forma de actuar de la mafia? —Mukuro negó lentamente con la cabeza, con expresión de reproche. Gokudera apretó los dientes, ¡se estaba burlando de él prácticamente en su cara!—. No debería de sorprenderme viniendo de una familia como lo es Vongola... —Un brillo malicioso apareció en su mirada—, ¿Verdad, Tsunayoshi?

—De hecho... Gokudera... —Tsuna empezó a hablar, evitando mirar directamente los ojos a su guardián—. Sobre el asunto anterior... Mukuro y yo completamos el trato...

El italiano sentíase quedar sin palabras un momento. Finalmente, con un hilo de voz preguntó—: ¿Qué clase de... trato?

—Bien conoces la respuesta, Hayato —interrumpió el ilusionista. Continuaba divirtiéndose observando las reacciones de los otros, especialmente los exagerados gestos que solía utilizar el muchacho de cabellos plateados—. Ahora todas las utilidades del pequeño Sawada Tsunayoshi me pertenecen, kufufu~

—Ugh... —Gokudera hizo una mueca de dolor— ¡Décimo, le ruego me perdone! Fue mi culpa al dejarlo solo que el bastardo de Mukuro logró engañarlo...

—¿Eh? ¿Engañarme? —repitió Tsuna levemente confundido.

—Kufufu~ No estoy de acuerdo en llamarle "_engaño_"; decirle "_contrato_" se escucha mucho mejor. Especialmente cuando se llega a un acuerdo justo.

—¡No mientas! De seguro el Décimo no conocía las reglas...

—¿Reglas? —volvió a preguntar el castaño. Empezando a sentirse ignorado por los mayores.

—Exactamente, reglas. Al poseer todas propiedades amarillas y azules, tengo derecho a construir en cada una y cobrar después lo correspondiente —explicó pausadamente el ilusionista—. A cambio de dos ferrocarriles, ahora completo también las tres propiedades rojas. Ése era el trato.

Mukuro mantuvo su sonrisa, sosteniendo en su palma un par de dados que elegantemente arrojó al tablero sobre la mesa—. Ya es tu turno, Gokudera Hayato.

—¡Argh! Me niego a continuar esto si es contra un tramposo —concluyó Gokudera, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza—. ¡Y que sea la última vez que juguemos _Monopoly_!

—Oya~... no sabía que los Vongola fuesen tan malos perdedores.

—¡Tú calla, bastardo cabeza de piña!

El chico castaño suspiró con resignación ante la disputa de sus guardianes. No le era difícil imaginar en unos minutos la habitación repleta de bombas y piñas —ilusorias— arrojadas por doquier. Especialmente considerando el temperamento de la tormenta, y la facilidad de la niebla para irritar a _casi_ cualquiera. Hizo nota mental de leer el manual de reglas para la siguiente vez.

Finalmente, Tsuna consideró oportuno intervenir—. Oigan, no tiene que pelear... Gokudera-kun, realmente agradecería si guardaras esas bombas. Y Mukuro... tampoco es necesario que ganes _cada_ juego, ¿no fue suficiente con el domino, póquer, carioca, damas...

—¿Y no se supone que el objetivo de jugar es ganar? —cuestionó el ilusionista con genuina extrañeza. Al notar al más pequeño abrir la boca para responder, rápidamente agregó—: Y por favor, no empieces con una de tus charlas morales sobre "lo importante es divertirse" —citó con desagrado—. Ya tengo suficiente con los berrinches de Ken, y Chikusa insista en llevarme a la peluquería cada mes.

Una sonrisa asomó por los labios del pequeño jefe Vongola. De cierta manera no le extrañaba en absoluto la afición de su guardián por los juegos de azar, y le alegraba no haber errado en la elección de su obsequio. Seguro entretendría a los habitantes de Kokuyo Land un tiempo.

—A propósito, Hayato —Mukuro dirigió una curiosa mirada al mencionado—, ¿compraste los chocolates?

El crujir de una bolsa siendo arrojada hacia el rostro del ilusionista fue lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación.

—¡Ahí tienes tus malditos dulces!

Tsuna miró la escena con nerviosismo— Ehh... Gokudera-kun, no creo que eso haya sido muy... —se detuvo al sentir algo arrastrándose por sus piernas. Un conocido sonido de cascabel lo estremeció— ¡Hiiii! ¡S-se-serpientes!

—¡Décimo! ¡No se preocupe, yo lo protegeré!

—Kufufu~ —rio en voz baja. El símbolo del tercer reino apareció en su ojo derecho, mientras tranquilamente saboreaba uno a uno los cremosos chocolates.

Totalmente ajeno a todo el ajetreo, abandonado junto a otros paquetes sin abrir ubicados a un lado del viejo sofá, una pequeña tarjeta blanca se encontraba. Con elegantes letras azul oscuro, se lograba leer:

"_Buon Cumpleanno, Mukuro"._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Saludos, público de internet!

Sí, sí, dirán que el fanfic está un poco pasado de fecha... es decir... el nueve de Junio pasó hace unos días, ¿no? Pero verán... resulta que por esa fecha —exactamente en esa fecha y días siguientes, de hecho— al Invierno se le ocurre llevar a un amigo suyo llamado resfrío, y las defensas se fueron a ver un maratón de las Guerras de las Galaxias por recomendación de éste —Pobres, tan ingenuas—. ¿Perfecto, no? Resultado, apenas moverte por el resto de la semana, pero a diferencia de Chrome, un anillo de Niebla no ayuda mucho.

Y creo que debo avisar, este fanfiction originalmente era sólo para el cumpleaños de Mukuro-sama, pero en un foro del que soy parte decidieron hacer un concurso de fics libre fandom y temática por esa fecha. Sólo aviso, el fic está publicado también allí. Y de hecho, tendré avisar cada vez que publique un fic en ambos lugares hasta que me digne a actualizar mi perfil ._.

Pero en fin... sólo algo más que decir...

¡Piñas para todos! =D

Con un review, ¡aumentamos su porción al doble! ¡No pierda esta oferta! Sólo aquí, en esta página que marca el url de su pantalla. Y adivine qué, ¡no es sólo eso! Si hace click en el botón de abajo dentro de los próximos segundos, incluiremos en su envio un chocolate invisible ¡totalmente gratis! ¡No puede perdérselo!

(Sí, tengo complejo de vendedora. O quizá bebo demasiado café...)


End file.
